Black Sun
by Miki Marisana
Summary: When Duo's world is shattered, who can he trust if he can't trust himself? Yaoi referenses, no lemons (yet)


Hi! This is Miki with one of the first stories I've written in a while. I didn't get many reviews from my previous stories and I've been a little discouraged. But I tried again, and this is what we have. This is set 3 years after the Eve Wars, and some of the characters might be slightly OOC, but oh well. I hope this story makes sense, most of the GW stories are either so packed with lemony goodness (Mmm...Lemons) or the story is so jumpy it and full of grammatical errors it doesn't make sense. I hope you like it!  
  
Disclamer: I don't own GW, but the man with the hat is my own twisted creation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Rainy Day  
  
"Stupid rain" Duo sighed, as he stood waiting for the bus that would take him home. He had just finished his day at work and was looking forward to a happy weekend with his friends. He and all the Gundam pilots were going to celebrate Heero's eighteenth birthday. Duo was planning on getting Heero nice and drunk. Maybe strippers. Hmm... Duo contemplated it as he shifted his weight and watched the lightning. He had always thought that lightning was beautiful. Graceful and deadly. Like Heero-  
  
Duo shook his head and tried to shove the thought away. Heero was his best friend, but nothing more. Heero loved Relena; at least, Duo thought he did. He blew into his hands to warm them. The rain was falling into the shelter and trickling down his neck. He was getting chilled and the bus wouldn't be there for another few minutes. Oh well, that gave him enough time to daydream. It also gave him time to look at the people who were sharing the bus stop with him. There was a little girl and her mother, sharing a big yellow umbrella. I wish I had thought of that Duo thought wistfully, shaking his head to get the water out of his eyes. There was also an old couple, holding hands and talking. Everybody has somebody. Except me. There was also a tall man, with a long black trench coat and a floppy hat that kept the rain off his head and back. Dou was getting bad vibes off this man, but decided to just step a little further away. No sense attacking an innocent man in front of a child. And then there's me, standing out here in the rain without even a coat. Man, maybe Heero's right. I get stupider every day. But at that moment, the bus drove up and opened its doors. Finally, WARMTH! Dou thought as he got on the bus.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys!" Duo had a big smile on his face. He waved at them as he paid his fare and walked over to sit in the only empty seat near his friends. It was a window seat, right next to Heero. Duo blushed slightly as he remembered his earlier thoughts, but his face was red from the cold and rain anyway. He shook his head as he sat down, causing water to fly everywhere. Wufie smacked him in the head, and Quatre just sighed and pulled out a towel from his sports bag. Duo took it and looked over at Heero while he dried his head, but Heero didn't look like he wanted to talk at the moment. His eyes looked sad and when Duo saw what Heero was looking at, he knew why. It was the little girl, with dirty blond hair and a yellow dress. She looked up at Heero and smiled at him as her mother took her to a seat near the back of the bus. Duo knew why Heero was sad. He had told Duo the story one night when they were the only ones at their dorm building. Duo finally thought he was starting to understand Heero that night. Duo knew he understood Heero better than anyone, maybe even better than Relena. Heero frequently talked with Duo, often late into the night. Duo never knew why, but he suspected that it was because he didn't have any of Quatre's overwhelming sympathy, Trowa's blank stares, Wufei's scorn, or Relena's sickly sweetness. Something about that girl sent chills up Duo's spine. No, Duo simply listened when Heero wanted someone to listen to him, or gave advice when he didn't know what to do. Duo was suddenly brought back to reality by an intense stare from Heero, which only made him blush again. So he decided to start a conversation to hide his embarrassment.  
  
"So, Heero, do you have any 'entertainment' planned for us this weekend?" Duo asked innocently, knowing that Heero knew what he meant. This earned a small blush from Heero and Duo burst out laughing. The other's looked over, wondering what was so funny. Their curious looks only made Duo laugh harder. Dou was finally getting a hold of himself when he heard Wufei snort and mutter, "baka." This made him cover his mouth with his hands stifling giggles. After another questioning look, Quatra turned to Trowa and resumed the conversation they were having before Duo got on the bus. Wufei only sighed and closed his eyes, seeming to ignore everyone. Heero continued to look at him for a moment longer with a confused look before Duo stopped laughing. He looked back at Heero. "Well?" he asked. Heero shook his head slowly. "Your an idiot," he said, but he had a slight smile on his face. "Yep!" Duo said cheerfully. Then he looked away from Heero and out the window. The rain had stopped, leaving the air with a clean, wet smell. The lightning still continued, and Duo smiled at its beauty. Especially with the backdrop. The bus always drove through the park to get to their stop, and Duo loved the look of the cheery trees that were planted all along the road. Most of them were already done blooming, but a few of them were still flowering. He yawned and stretched, leaning back as far as he could, hitting Wufei in the head with a flying hand. When he wasn't immediately killed, Duo started a conversation again.  
  
"So, Heero, what ya gonna do with your new freedom?" Duo asked, turning away from the window.  
  
"...freedom?" Heero asked, tilting his head slightly to one side.  
  
"Yah! You're an adult now; you can do all kinds of stuff you couldn't do before. Legally, anyway. Not that it hasn't stopped you before." He added, remembering the time Heero had stolen an ambulance. Heero laughed again. IHe has such a nice laugh. He should laugh more often/I. Duo thought, laughing with him. Heero did laugh a lot more often than in the old days. The old days. Huh. I'm starting to sound like an old fart reminiscing about a childhood that no one cares about.  
  
"Well... no" Heero said, turning away.  
  
"No? No what?" Duo asked, confused. Then he leaned over to look at Heero's face, then giggled like a schoolgirl. "Heero, you're blushing! Come on! I promise I won't laugh." Much.  
  
"Yah right," Heero gave a slight, halfhearted laugh. "I don't believe you, but I'll tell you anyway." Heero leaned over to whisper. But what Heero told him made him giggle. Heero shoved him away. "You promised!" he scowled, folding his arms.  
  
"Sorry," Duo said, feeling a little guilty, "I promise I won't tell anyone, kay?"  
  
"Tell anyone what?" Quatre poked his head around the corner to look at them. Duo opened his mouth to talk, but Heero glared at him. "Nothing." Heero said softly, with enough deadly malice in his voice to make sure Quatre didn't bring it up again.  
  
Heero was hurt. He had trusted Duo with one of his secrets, one that he hadn't told anyone else, and Duo had laughed at him. If he had done that three years ago-  
  
But it's not three years ago, and will never be again he told himself sternly. Three years ago there was a war, and every day was a fight for survival. Three years ago he had been without all humanity, all emotions. Like love...  
  
Love puzzled Heero. He had been trained for most of his life that love was just a form of friendship, and friendships were a weakness, and could be exploited. But the war was over, and as Heero's emotions began to thaw, so did his heart. But he didn't know what love was like. He had read of love in books, mostly Quatre's, but he had never experienced love. Duo joked about him and Relena, and how he used to want to kill her. But he didn't think it was love he felt for Relena, at least, not the love Duo was talking about. He though of it as more the love for an annoying little sister. No, whatever love was and whomever he loved, it wasn't to Relena.  
  
He was distracted from his thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face. "Hel-looo! Earth to Heero! Anybody home?" Heero pushed his hand away. "Shut up Duo."  
  
"Jee! We're grumpy today. First you ignore me, then you insult me," Duo said, mock pouting. "See if I give you that present now."  
  
It took Heero a few seconds to understand what he was talking about, then he remembered. His birthday.  
  
"Well, if I remember the present you gave Quatre, I'd say that's a good thing." Heero chuckled.  
  
"What?" Duo said, acting stunned. "You don't want a blow-up doll too?" Heero shoved Duo away.  
  
"You have a perverted sense of humor, did you know that?"  
  
Duo stuck out his tongue at Heero. "Jealous, Heero? Come on, you know you want one."  
  
"A blow-up doll?! As if I'd be desperate enough to have a blow-up doll. Though I bet Quatre uses his. Don't you, Quatre?" Heero asked.  
  
"Huh?" Quatre looked over. He had a confused look on his face. Duo and Heero looked at him for a moment, then looked at each other and burst out laughing. They were laughing so hard they almost didn't hear the scream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think? Was it good? I've had this one written for a while, but I've been afraid to post it in case it didn't get any reviews. So, if you like it, you have to review, or I'll get sad and stop writing it. Later! 


End file.
